Looking Through Your Eyes (Fievel and Olivia version)
LOOKING THROUGH YOUR EYES Performed by: Jake T. Austin (Fievel Mousekewitz) and Ashley Gearing (Olivia Flaversham) One evening in Neverland, Fievel and Olivia were flying through the jungle and all of a sudden, the two approached Mermaid Lagoon, where Mulan, Jasmine, Aurora, Belle, Snow White, and Cinderella are sleeping, and they made it to a waterfall cavern entrance of Mermaid Lagoon. "Olivia, since Cat R. Waul and his henchcats are gone, I think that we'll be together and nobody is ever lurking around again." Fievel whispered. "I understand, Fievel." Olivia whispered, as she kissed Fievel on the cheek. "I love you." "I love you, too, Olivia...always." Fievel said as he and Olivia began to sing: Fievel: Look at the sky Tell me what do you see Just close your eyes and describe it to me The heavens are sparkling With starlight tonight That's what I see through your eyes Olivia: I see the heavens Each time that you smile I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile That's what I see through your eyes Fievel and Olivia: That's what I see through your eyes Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Bambi, Thumper, Gadget, and the Lost Dumbo Gang, who were inside the cave of Mermaid Lagoon, watched in amazement as Fievel and Olivia were having a tender moment. "Aww, that's so romantic!" Timothy sighed. "I just love happy endings!" Zachariah said, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Me too!" Tyrone sobbed, as he blew his beak on a handkerchief. "Eww!" Gadget said in disgust. Fievel and Olivia: I see a night I wish could last forever I see a world We're meant to see together And it is so much more than I remember' Fievel: ''More than I remember Olivia: More than I have known Fievel and Olivia: Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Fievel and Olivia held their hands together and looked at each other, lovingly. Fievel and Olivia: Looking through your eyes As the song ended, Fievel and Olivia kissed. "Oh, Fievel. This is the best night I'd ever have." Olivia sighed, dreamingly as she nuzzled on Fievel's shoulder. Fievel wrapped Olivia around her and said, "I know. I love you, Olivia." "I love you too, Fievel." Olivia said, as she and Fievel slept in the cave of the Mermaid Lagoon. "Goodnight, Fievel." Olivia said. "Goodnight, Olivia." Fievel said. Bambi, Thumper, Gadget, and the Lost Dumbo Gang fell asleep with Fievel and Olivia in the cave of the lagoon. Category:Peter Pan series Category:Romance Category:Songs Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Fan Fiction